Hotel Room Revelation
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: While on vacation with the rest of the SOS Brigade, Mikuru springs a surprise onto her girlfriend, Yuki, in the hotel room. Anonymous commission.


"I do not believe it takes this long to change, Mikuru," Yuki said, lingering at the foot of her bed with her head, as usual, buried into a book. Only Yuki could have been dragged on a tropical vacation with the rest of the SOS Brigade only to find more enjoyment in continuing to just scan the pages of the bag full of books she'd brought with her. After all, she'd only packed one outfit that she would simply 'clean' before each day began, letting her fill up the rest of her space with books. She'd intended to just form new books when needed, but Kyon warned that she ought to at least act like she was on a limited supply for the trip, in case Haruhi noticed her reading a few more titles than she could have possibly fit into her one wheeled travel bag. Although she had shown that even artificial intelligence constructs could be stubborn as she packed her bag as incredibly full as possible with all of the books she could fit inside of it.

Settled onto the end of the hotel bed she and Mikuru were sharing, she was intent on burning through her hoard of books rather quickly, not personally seeing the appeal to the sights they were supposed to be out enjoying. But there was one sight that she did care about, and it was whatever her girlfriend wanted to show her, the redhead having been in the bathroom for quite some time changing; Yuki wasn't sure why, given the fact both of them had done much more than see each other naked, not to mention the mere length of time she'd spent in there for what couldn't possibly have been something so complex it required such a changing time.

But she'd made her point, and Mikuru hadn't responded, so she just let her girlfriend take as long as she needed, eyes not lifting off of the book in the meantime. It was a bizarre balance the alien struck between distance and connection, as close now with Mikuru as she was with Kyon-albeit in a much less platonic form with the redhead-that she was still easily engrossed in a book even with others in the room. She opened up to Mikuru largely in private and only when prodded. It would have perhaps been a little more curious to somebody who wasn't a time traveler fully aware of what her girlfriend was and accepting of the fact.

Finally, the bathroom door opened, and Mikuru stepped out, gaining her girlfriend's attention with a nervous, "I'm out. I hope you like it."

Yuki closed her book and laid it down in her lap as she looked at her girlfriend, and what a sight it was to behold. Mikuru stood before her in a bright red bikini that left a surprising amount of her curvaceous body exposed, designed to lovingly flaunt her assets in a way she was always a little too shy to. The star-shaped mole on one of her ample breasts was proudly displayed, as were her round, flared hips. A little colour in her cheeks said that she wasn't entirely sure about this, but it wasn't only for her sake.

"I think it looks very nice on you," she said, returning the smile. "But we are nowhere near the sea, so I do not know where you expect to go swimming."

"It's not to go swimming in," she said, her blushing only growing fiercer as she turned to the side and let Yuki look at her from a profile view. "It's just for you, actually. I want you to be the first person to see me in this. And probably the only person, too." She turned back around, eyes darting off to the side as she felt Yuki's upon her even more appreciatively. "I-I'd be too embarrassed to ever wear this in public. But I really hope you think it looks nice on me. I bought it so that you would think I..." She trailed off, chewing nervously on her lip as her posture began to shift a little, winding away from Yuki entirely.

Yuki rose up off the bed after settling her book gently down onto the mattress from her lap, striding over to Mikuru and easing her concerns by standing up on her toes and giving a deep kiss to the nervous redhead, hands clasping her bright pink cheeks as she did so. Yuki knew that the best way to soothe her girlfriend's worries was with stark, direct affection. Genuine affection, not whatever Haruhi's treatment of her could be considered. Just a soft kiss from the girl she loved reassuring her and easing her down from her wound up and fretting peak. And indeed, within seconds Mikuru's shoulders eased up and her hands slowly wrapped around the shorter girl. "I think it looks wonderful," she insisted, easing back down onto her feet properly, head tilted up to look at Mikuru. "And so do you."

Mikuru's cheeks continued to burn, but the smile across her lips said that she was blushing for all the right reasons. "That's a relief, I-ah!" The sudden feeling of hands upon the bare tops of her breasts made her gasp, head shirking away as Yuki began to gently grope her. Not the aggressive kneading of someone forcing themselves upon her. Gentle and very affectionate, but it was still sudden and threw her completely off of her game.

"This is how much I like your bikini," Yuki said plainly, as if her train of thought was apparent and obvious to anybody.

"D-do you like it that much?" she gasped, whining as the fingers began to press a little more firmly against her plump flesh. "You could have warned me first."

"My apologies," Yuki said, not always entirely sure what context cues to give to signal her arousal; physical traits were far too difficult to ascertain when she was clothed, and she was too well composed to often betray how she was feeling. "Mikuru, the sight of you in your bikini has made me incredibly aroused and I wish to perform sexual acts with you." Which was in her mind all it took to get things rolling, taking the redhead by the hand and setting her down onto the bed, the shorter girl climbing atop her early, hands returning to her breasts with more firmness and grip to them, properly kneading the fatty flesh as her eyes stared with a strange mix of affection and unblinking steadiness down at her.

As strange as Yuki's behavior was, once Mikuru was on her back and being touched, she was ready to just accept her quirks, loving the girl enough to take all of her. She focused instead on the pleasure as Yuki lay atop her, peppering her shoulder with kisses. The bikini had turned out to have a good return on investment from the second she put it on, it seemed, vindicating the purchase and giving her a swell of joy as the sight of her in it had driven Yuki to such direct action. She gasped a little, squirming beneath her as the firm touch quickly wound her up into her own state of arousal, following excitedly after her lover.

Yuki reached for the knot at the back of her bikini top, swiftly undoing it and pulling it up to let the redhead's ample bosom free. Her other hand undid the side tie on her bikini bottom, getting that off as well and doing away with both pieces entirely, leaving the buxom redhead fully naked beneath her. Her eyes stared down in long, unblinking appreciation of her curves and her beauty before she took one of the plump breasts in hand and brought her lips to it. Her tongue slithered a few circles around the hardened pink nipple before wrapping her lips around it and sucking firmly, drawing high pitched moans from the lovely time traveler. Her mouth was exceptionally skilled, firmly suckling on her nipple as she massaged the breast in her hand, working it over in a way she knew would drive Mikuru up the wall.

But seeking absolute certainty that she could give her girlfriend what she wanted, Yuki's other hand ran from her waist down to her mound, already a little slick from the attention she'd been receiving. Her fingers traced along the outline of her puffy pussy lips, drawing shudders from Mikuru's quivering lips in anticipation for the more firm touch to follow. She moved slowly and with great care, dragging next along her slit and ending with spiraling little circles on her clitoris, the aching nub so sensitive that Mikuru's hips bucked a little in need against the sensation. The fingers weren't even inside of her, but already she was losing herself to the pleasure Yuki had to offer.

"Oh, Yuki," she whined, one hand gripping the back of the short girl's top, the other running excitedly through her hair. She could barely hold still, having gone from bashful uncertainty to high pitched desire, neediness swelling up excitedly inside of her. The sight of her in a bikini had wound Yuki up and gotten her in the mood seemingly within seconds, and in turn the bookworm didn't need to try very hard to tap into Mikuru's own libido, her expert touch quickly bringing her around to something ragged and needy. She couldn't help but embrace the pleasure, plump thighs quivering as they closed a little around Yuki's hand as the fingers plunged deep into her hot core, knowing all of the little places to touch her that could drive her up the wall and make her seem much less reserved and shy than she generally was.

The vast stores of knowledge that Yuki possessed allowed her to touch Mikuru in ways that could blow any human's mind. Her fingers deftly worked her over with a dexterity well beyond human capability, each individual digit having a job to do and managing it with incredible focus, most potent being her thumb pressing against her clit and her index finger rubbing up along the roof of her vaginal walls, doubly assailing her most sensitive spot and reaping the rewards as her hips squirmed and threatened to buck upward fiercely against her skilled hand. The position atop her, firmly sucking on her nipples and licking all over her ample breasts, gave her the opportunity to watch all of the incredible reactions play out upon her gorgeous face, Mikuru whining and moaning louder and louder with each successive touch. Somehow, no matter how many times Yuki saw it and committed it to to her photographic memory, the joy of seeing it in the flesh once more never waned, never grew tiresome. She could remember every word she had ever read in order perfectly, but this was always brilliant each time.

Which was how she knew that it really was love.

The steady pumping of writhing digits into her steadily wetter and sloppier hole made Mikuru's spine bend, lifting up off of the bed and effortlessly bringing the small girl up with her as she moved in total ecstasy. She'd spent all of that time fumbling with the bikini bottom only to lose it under a minute and she didn't even care; everything she'd done and all of the fretting had been worth it for this. Her breath grew heavier and needier, and the ragged swell of emotion and sensation was more potent than she could ignore, winding up toward something powerful and greeting it with open arms. All of her problems seemed to melt away under the loving touch of her girlfriend calling upon a vast expanse of sexual knowledge to bring her pleasure she could have only dreamed of before they got together. Nervousness and worry crumbled to dust and in their place was only love and pleasure, her writhing body soothing her mind and leaving her in a state of relaxation and bliss that was the perfect way for their vacation to begin. Maybe this would let her really enjoy the trip.

Her orgasm came hard and fast, and all sense of the Mikuru Asahina that people knew was gone. In its place a gasping, writhing girl utterly given to the pleasure surging electrically through her, utterly shameless in how good she felt as she moaned her lover's name amid whining pleas for more, her the pulsating beat of pleasure driving her utterly mad as she felt the waves of her release coming down hard upon her, making her hips rock and buck and twist as she came, moaning as Yuki's hand found itself utterly soaked by the sudden, plentiful nectar leaking out of her. It didn't slow down her affection one bit, Yuki still licking at her nipples and gently rocking her fingers in and out of her throughout the quivering process of coming down from her high.

"It's your turn," the redhead purred, and Yuki nodded, lifting up off of her and settling down onto her back beside Mikuru as the redhead, fired up from her orgasm looked like a girl possessed as she went for her girlfriend's clothes. One orgasm could do quite a lot for her libido, and in her hunger, she was something akin to outgoing and aggressive as she quickly got the girl's pants off and discarded her frilly panties, hands grabbing her slender thighs and pulling them apart. She wasn't as assertive as she seemed, but hunger could drive her to do things she wouldn't otherwise have done, the urge to return the favour to the girl who brought her to orgasm a potent way of pushing aside everything she ought to have been worrying about.

Mikuru dove in, lips pressing directly onto Yuki's slick pussy, and the girl proved to be much, much wetter than the time traveler, having dutifully serviced her without a complaint, but in the process only ended up just as gone as she was. Thankfully, Mikuru knew just the solution, sinking her tongue into her aching, slick core and lapping at the sweet nectar leaking out of it. Quick spurts of sexually forward energy like this didn't last, but while they were still burning, she seemed almost like someone other than Mikuru, moaning and sloppily kissing her girlfriend's mound as fingers held tightly onto Yuki's inner thighs, keeping her legs spread apart as she ate her out.

Yuki underwent a bit of a transformation herself. All of the intent focus she gave to her treatment of Mikuru seemed gone, a hand gripping the soft red hair tightly as she let out little moans. Nowhere near as loud or vigorous as her girlfriend's, but far more than could have been reasonably expected of her. She let go of herself a little, opening up to the rawness of sensation and to the very human feeling of just embracing whatever came, a foreign sensibility to her but one that she never regretted indulging in. Especially since Mikuru had keyed into what she was doing and tried to angle for more of it, intentionally going extra hard and fast to try and get from her the most intense reaction she could, almost like a game where nobody really lost.

To milk more of that reaction, Mikuru went for Yuki's not so secret shame, sneaking a finger beneath her light body and gently wiggling it against her ass hole. The sweet, ragged breath that followed was made better by the fact that Yuki didn't need to breathe, driven by the anticipation to that reaction nonetheless. Her finger slowly wormed its way through her back door, opening her pucker up and pushing in by fractions of inches at a time, all the while her tongue still lapping at her sopping wet core, turning the composed and quiet bookworm into someone much more human seeming. The double ended assault was a joy to give, and much like her girlfriend before her, Mikuru soaked in all of the visual rewards of her girlfriend's passion, the quivering and intense pleasure a glorious sight to behold.

Soon, the finger was moving in and out of her rear quickly, and Yuki was being aggressively worked over from both sides to incredible effect. Sweat beaded upon her forehead and she simply couldn't stay still, torn between caressing and grabbing at her girlfriend's hair in a ragged display of need and confusion, the lust buzzing so potently in her mind that it clouded her thoughts. All of these sensations were so thoroughly wrong and yet couldn't have been more right, the defiance of what she was in pursuit of emotion and affection driving her to feel things that were far beyond what she should have been capable of. Her toes curled and she shuddered as the final moans passed her lips, Mikuru's name chief upon them as her orgasm made her stomach tighten and the pleasure wash aggressively over her. Tingling, throbbing waves cascaded throughout her, leaving her fitfully twitching about as Mikuru kept going just as Yuki had, deepening the pleasure of each successive ache. The redhead greedily drank her quim down, moaning as they shared a moment.

A lurid, intense, physical moment that neither of them had been intended to share when they were given their missions. They weren't supposed to fall in love with each other, not quite opponents but certainly not intended to be allies given their allegiances. But Mikuru crawled up her lover's body to seize her lips in total defiance of the mission. She didn't care, and neither did Yuki. They could still study the anomaly and work out what had happened to Haruhi while still finding solace in each others' arms, embracing the thrills of romance and finding something for themselves in it all. It wasn't just a job anymore, a reason to stay around for the purposes of people well above them to no benefit of their own. They'd carved out something real and beautiful together, and as they held each other closely and tasted each others' nectar upon their lips, they wondered if perhaps they could slip away from the rest of the SOS Brigade and enjoy their own private vacation, just the two of them.


End file.
